


Metaporn

by Mythdefied



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Metafiction, Slash, Tumblr, my mind goes places, probably qualifies as non-con, rarely clean ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never think that this is in any way about you, Stark. You are merely an instrument for my own pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaporn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing something else, but I opened up Tumblr just to post something random and this came out. Kind of meta, devolving into storysmut.

Right, so, I had this image, this idea, just a brief little scene where Loki's riding Tony and it's just sex, not love, not romance, just a villain and a sort-of-good guy blowing off some steam. Only I think it's more Loki's idea. Like he just shows up in Tony's bed sometime in the middle of the night, already naked (and we're all pretty sure Tony sleeps naked anyway, amirite?), and Tony's not even really awake when Loki has a hand around him, stroking him and getting him hard. And by the time Tony finally realizes that it's not some fucked up wet dream and this is actually happening, Loki's already straddling him and guiding him in and fuck lube and prep because that's what magic is _for_ , yeah, and all Tony can do is grab at Loki's hips and hang on. Because Loki just fucking _takes_ him. It doesn't matter that Loki's the one with a cock up his ass, he's doing the fucking here. It's all about him, and he tells Tony that, says something like:

"Never think that this is in any way about you, Stark. You are merely an instrument for my own pleasure, the best of infinitely bad choices in this accursed realm. I _need_ , and I will have that which I want. Feel honored that, for the moment, it is you."

He says it in this breathy, fuck-deepened voice, words catching every time he screws down onto Tony and gets the angle _just_ right. 

And Tony would shove him off, he really would, except that his hands are kind of locked on to Loki's rolling hips, fingers white with the pressure of his grip, and his thoughts are getting derailed anyway because Loki is fucking _tight_ , clamping around his cock and boiling hot and whatever magic he used only gives just enough slickness for movement, but not nearly enough to make it easy and every time Loki rises up and grinds back down the friction _burns_ and Tony knows he's whimpering but that's okay because Loki's quit talking and there's nothing but broken gasps and sharp cries falling from his open mouth.

Loki isn't even holding on to him, not even looking at him any more. His head is thrown back, hands tangled in dark, messy hair as he ramps up the pace, slamming down on Tony again and again and Tony knows his hips are going to be fucking _bruised_ from the force of it and he doesn't give a shit because he's going to come. Going to - _is_ coming. He can feel it like lightening crackling down his spine, burning a path to his balls and he cries out with it. Yells as he thrusts up helplessly, pushing as deep as he can into Loki's clenching ass, spasms wracking him, muscles taut, whole body vibrating.

He's not completely out of it, even dazed and wrung out and with blackness threatening the edges of his vision as he stares unseeing and unfocused at the ceiling, Tony still has some awareness. Knows that Loki isn't moving anymore, can hear his own exhausted panting being echoed by the man still straddling him, can feel the rapidly cooling slickness coating his stomach and chest.

"You are fortunate, Stark." Loki's voice is tired, but there's a warning note in it that makes Tony gather what remains of his attention and focus it as Loki leans down over him.

"Why's that, Special Needs?" And maybe Tony is totally wiped, but he summons up just the right amount of snark anyway.

Loki's eyes narrow fractionally, but it's the way that he deliberately places his hands on Tony's chest, framing his arc reactor, that makes Tony stiffen warily. Loki leans close enough for the blue light to catch his eyes, make them gleam.

He lowers his voice, making it intimate in a way that has nothing to do with Tony's cock still in his ass. "You didn't wait. If you had finished before I'd done with you, I would have been _greatly_ displeased." 

"Huh." Tony gives a small shrug. "Well, what can I say, I've got awesome timing." And because he's Tony Stark, he can't help adding, "So tell me, sweetheart, did I rock your world, or was it your whole universe?"

Feeling a sudden cramp in his left hand, Tony realizes that he's still holding on to Loki and - reluctantly, because he's just realizing that's a nice ass back there and he wants to do a little groping - lets go. Instant pins and needles and he wiggles his fingers to restore sensation.

Loki gives a dismissive snort. "You were adequate."

"And yet you're still here," Tony says, smirk widening. He rocks his hips up once, to make the point, and hisses at the too-much sensation. 

"Mortals." Loki rolls his eyes, sits up. "Your stamina is appalling." He arches his back, reaching his hands up over his head in a bone-cracking stretch that leaves Tony open-mouthed in mute appreciation of all that long, lean yards of gorgeous god on display.

"Still," Loki lowers his arms, shakes out sweat-dampened hair, "this was not a complete waste of my time. I believe I will make use of you again, Anthony Stark." Thin lips quirk into a predatory smile. "Whenever it suits me. Wherever."

And he's gone. No showy flashing lights or sparkles or any of the usual magical mystery tour shit he usually throws around in battle, just there one second, gone the next, leaving Tony alone in a puddle of sweat and come, feeling strangely light without a body pinning him down.

"JARVIS," he calls out, voice only cracking a little. And for the first time it occurs to him to wonder why JARVIS didn't sound the alarm the instant Loki appeared. 

"Sir?"

"Any problems the last, oh, half hour or so?" It's been at least that long, right? Loki's comments aside, Tony knows he's good and there is _nothing_ wrong with his stamina, thank you very much.

"I...I appear to have been offline for the past nine minutes, sir."

Well, fuck.

"Fuck," Tony says it for good measure, groans as he forces himself up and his whole body protests.

Even if there's no audio or visual record of it, the come streaking his torso isn't his own - a quick swipe and lick confirms it, not that he really needs the confirmation, he just does it because of reasons. But the fact that JARVIS was compromised means he can't keep this to himself. Not that he was going to in the first place. At least not for long. Only long enough to review the video at least a couple (dozen) times to check for anything important he might've missed. But now he doesn't have that.

"God damn it!" he curses again (he _really_ wanted that video. For research,) as he stands and walks (wobbles) his way over to the bar, not bothering to order JARVIS to turn on the lights. If there's one place Tony can get to in the dark, it's the bar. 

He'll have to call a meeting - informal with the team first, because he's not dropping this on both them and Fury at the same time. But right now he doesn't know what the hell he'll tell any of them.

"So, Loki showed up at-" quick glance at the nearest clock, "three this morning, used me like his personal dildo and left. Also, he said he's planning on doing it again whenever he feels like it, so if you go into any of the common areas and he's riding me like a wild bull, just, you know, walk around not over. And try to get some pictures or video, because JARVIS might be a little compromised." 

Oh yeah, that's going to go so well.

Wincing at the thought, Tony pulls out a glass and a bottle of whatever’s closest - whiskey, it turns out. Looks at the glass, hesitates, then opens the bottle, tosses the cap aside, and just drinks it straight down.

Whatever he does eventually come up with, truth, spin, or outright bullshit, it'll be easier to deal with if he's shit-faced.


End file.
